Problem: Rewrite ${((8^{5})(3^{6}))^{5}}$ in the form ${8^n \times 3^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((8^{5})(3^{6}))^{5} = (8^{(5)(5)})(3^{(6)(5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((8^{5})(3^{6}))^{5}} = 8^{25} \times 3^{30}} $